dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Gremory
Alice Gremory(アリスグレモリー;Arisuguremorī) is the mother of the sisters Berolina and Nemesis Gremory, the wife of Cohen Lucifer, Grandmaster Millicas's only daughter and the current head of the Gremory house. A young-looking but malicious woman, her dream is to make the greatest harem of the underworld history using her younger daughter's Queen, Ichijou Tsukino. She's a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Legacy, as well as he deutagonist in "My idiot, my friend, my lover". Appearance Just like any gremory, Alice has long crimson red hair with spiky ends and a furious cowlick on top of her head, which is curved straight to the right, unlike her daughter's that is smoothly curved. She's a tall, possibly the tallest female in the story, busty and fair-skinned woman with bluish green eyes and pale skin. She usually wears pimp-up dresses and royal clothes to highlight her noble status, but will change to more humble wear during her stays in the human world. In a flashback, is revealed that she used to wrap her hair in side-braids and used a hat to cover her cowlick. According to Cohen, her breast-size was also minimalistical that time. Personality Being a devil from the noble Gremory clan, Alice is polite, quiet, obedient and soft-spoken. She enjoys tea and snacks a little too much, and during her sections of narration, is implied that she's a airhead with no worries in her life. Alice has also an special affection for kids, as she adresses all the young devils with either "dear" or "my little", and don't lose any chance to hugs them with her giant breasts. She's great friends with the Satan Mary Beelzebub, although it might be one-sided since Mary herself only says that she only shares the same tastes as Alice. However, all of this is really a façade to hide her true perverted self: Alice is actually a "shipping" afficionado, and won't lose any chance to create a harem for one of her "children". She took a liking for her daughter's queen and wants to create a true harem for him, one that would surpass even Issei's own. She'll indirectly push girls to either interact or fall in love with him, and sometimes will even manipulate events so that he could attract more girls. However, her intentions regarding such objective are good-natured: once she knew about his edgy past with females, she became determinate to help him overcome his fears of women and grow as a person and devil together with other shattered girls that would later be part of his own harem. Alice has shown also be capable of being mean-spirited and sarcastic: even when smiling, she can throw really harsh sarcastic snarks,psychologically corner one until it'll be under tears and make unapropriated remarks to end one's joy. However, in the end, she loves everybody, especially her husband, and will only hurt people that wronged her. History The only daughter of Millicas Gremory and an unnamed devil from the paimon clan, married to Cohen Alastor and with two daughters. TBA. Powers & abilities Power of Destruction -''' The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Alice inherited this ability from her father Millicas, who inherited from her grandmother Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Alice mainly uses her grandfather Sirzechs's signature move '''Ruin The Extinct. Immense demonic power -''' Being daughter of the grandmaster, the title for the devil with unmatchable power, as well being the grandaughter of the previous Lucifer, Alice has an absurd amount of demonic power, matched with even the current satans. One of the reasons why she was chosen to be part of the Royal Guard, a special division for high/ultimate-class devils to protect the current Grandmaster. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Alice has also the ability to fly, glide and control her landing with her wings. Trivia * Her appearance is based on the character Demon Lord, from the '''Maoyuu series. * Like Rias, Berolina and Nemesis, Alice's name is based on a variation of chess. In her case, the Alice chess. * When written in Katakana, Alice (アリス) becomes an anagram for Rias(リアス), probably Millicas's homage for her late aunt. * Her biggest fear is to be unable to eat sweets. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters